Luceafarul
The are a new magus clan that appeared after the conclusion of the although the founder did not know of this yet. Although acting in public as an emerging Magus family, the internal members are treated more akin to knights of a holy order than as an actual clan, with many members only adding the Luceafarul name to their own formally. History The origins that brought about the creation of Luceafarul start before the events leading to the Second Grail War; In 1990, the heir of the De Gracia clan, Nicholas was made aware of his betrothal to Blaise Thurraya and in spite the former being two years younger than the latter, it resulted in a friendly first meeting and Nicholas' first crush. During the events of the Second Grail War in 1999, Blaise was chosen as the Master of Caster and took part in the war, but unfortunately perished days before her fifteenth birthday. The resulting circumstances forever scarred the twelve-year-old as the remains of the one he intended to join hands with. That day saw his heart harden at the death of his first and only sworn love, and the demise of his childhood. In the coming decade, Nicholas devoted his time to his studies. His birth as an Average One and his Origin: "Life" gave many hopes that he could possibly be one able to reinvigorate the First Magic: "Denial of Nothingness". But, alas it was a bridge too far despite all his efforts and years in dedication to perfecting his magecraft. Having hit the metaphorical wall after all his efforts and inability to attain his end goal. In response to his predicament, his mentor Antoaneta Raducan provided him with a new direction to avoid his years of work ending so abruptly (the exact details of which remain largely unknown). This new inspiration to turn his attention towards gave his life's goal a new direction; obtaining the Holy Grail and the Third Magic: "Heaven's Feel". Now with new resolve set in his mind, he enlisted the aid of three mages in an array of competent arts he determined necessary to proceed further; Daisybell Greville, whose family legacy dedicated to the creation of automated dolls, Sinikka Jarvinen, an adopted heir to a two-generation clan with a truly unique matching element and origin, and Hanako Kochisake, in spite of lacking typical magus qualities had an unusual gift with crafting seals. The abrupt leaving of the group did not go unnoticed by those who knew them, but their departure was not hindered. During the time between this and the beginning of the war, the group came into contact with Alfbrandr Abrhwtyn who had recently escaped the confines of the Church and on the run. Despite the apparent danger during their initial meeting, Nicholas decided on impulse to include him also. In the spring of 2009, the summoning of the servants began; Alfbrandr summoned Saber of Dusk (Chrysaor), Daisybell summoned Assassin of Dusk (Rocambole), Sinikka summoned Caster of Dusk (Pasiphae), and Hanako summoned Berserker of Dusk (Bloody Mary). After the summoning of Rider of Dusk (Tamerlane) by Nicholas and the groups reunion in Casablanca, the public announcement of Luceafarul was brought to the attention of the entire magus community and their intentions to win the war as one single force, sending shockwaves throughout the three organisations. The five Masters would take charge of fighting the war with their Servants, while Antoaneta would hold possession of the Dusk half of the Grail for protection. The group made a rendezvous to Tokyo to set about a defense before the war was officially announced as beginning at the summoning of the final Servant (which is Lancer of Dusk). Known Members Founding Members *'Antoaneta Raducan Luceafarul' (Initial Conceiver) *'Nicholas De Gracia Luceafarul' (Current Head) *'Daisybell Greville Luceafarul' *'Sinikka Jarvinen Luceafarul' *'Hanako Kochisake Luceafarul' *'Alfbrandr Abrhwtyn Luceafarul' Associated Members *'Bianca Esposito' (Formal Ally)